Dulwich Hill railway station
}} Dulwich Hill railway station is a station on the T3 Bankstown Line of the Sydney Trains network, located in the suburb of Dulwich Hill. Station entry is accessed through a overpass located on Wardell Road, with entries to both the train station and the nearby Dulwich Hill light rail station. Dulwich Hill is staffed from 6:00am to 7:00pm on weekdays only. https://transportnsw.info/stop?q=10101393#/ History Dulwich Hill station opened on 1 February 1895 as Wardell Road when the Bankstown line opened from Sydenham to Belmore. It was renamed to Dulwich Hill on 1 July 1920. To the north of the station, lie two tracks that are part of the Metropolitan Goods line. Opposite the platform lay a triangular junction that connected the Metropolitan Goods line to a branch to Rozelle. This was removed in October 2012 for the conversion of the Rozelle line to light rail. The station has two platforms in an island platform configuration, the only station on the section running parallel to the goods line not to be converted to side platforms. The station buildings date from 1935. Sydney Metro conversion Dulwich Hill will cease operation of Sydney Trains heavy rail services by the end of 2023 as the Sydenham to Bankstown bracket of the Bankstown Line will undergo conversion to serve the Sydney Metro City & Southwest single-deck driverless rapid-transit rail network. The station will close for 6-7 months in late 2023 in order to undergo work while it reopens as a Metro-only station in 2024. These works will include straightening and levelling of platforms, new Metro-specific tracks and power lines fitted, and platform screen glass doors fitted on the length of the platform area to prevent accidents and fatalities. Starting in December 2019, the Bankstown Line stations between Sydenham and Bankstown will also undergo partial closures during the December/January school holiday periods (including New Year’s Eve) up until 2023. The closures are in order to fit new Metro-specific tracks and signalling, and possibly demolishing the existing platforms in order to be rebuilt with straighter designs so that the platform screen doors can be more easily fitted. Other Bankstown Line stations undergoing Metro conversion include Sydenham (platforms 1 and 2 only), Marrickville, Hurlstone Park, Canterbury, Campsie, Belmore, Lakemba, Wiley Park, Punchbowl and Bankstown. Sydenham will then connect to other new metro stations at Waterloo, Central, Pitt Street, Martin Place, Barangaroo, Victoria Cross and Crows Nest, which then connect to the Sydney Metro Northwest line from Chatswood to Tallawong. Dulwich Hill's metro conversion will also include an accessibility upgrade with lifts to be installed onto the station for the first time, in order to meet Sydney Metro's requirement for disabled access at all stations. The station entrance will also be rebuilt in order to allow for easier interchange between Dulwich Hill's metro and light rail services. MetroDulwichHillStation.jpg|Artist's impression of Dulwich Hill Metro Station Platforms and Services | p1stop = Suburban services to the City Circle | p1notes = | p2linename = | p2stop = Suburban services to Lidcombe or Liverpool via Bankstown | p2notes = }} Map Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Stations Category:Sydney Metro Category:Suburban stations Category:Sydney Metro stations Category:Upcoming Projects Category:Sydney Metro City & Southwest Category:Inner West Council